


come lie with my bones

by tsumika



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Pearlina, Pining, Sharing a Bed, it could be seen as one sided but I didn’t want it 2 come off that way, thats it rlly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: pearl wakes up to marina’s face every day. it’s strictly platonic.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	come lie with my bones

It felt strange waking up to her face. 

Not strange in a bad way, but strange in the way that it felt undeserved. They’ve shared a bed for a long while now. At first it was because of money constraints, so it didn’t feel as strange to her back then. It was all they could afford to do. But it’s not like that anymore. They’re news reporters, it’s not like they’re desperate for money. Yet despite the fact they could definitely afford to buy separate beds in separate rooms, they didn’t. Pearl still awoke every day to the face of her sleeping friend. And it felt strange.

She didn’t like thinking about it for too long, for if she did, a strange lightness filled her head and feelings she never thought she’d feel peaked their heads around the corners of her mind. So in order to keep some sort of control, she didn’t think about it much.

She knew what it meant. It’s not news to her that she could possibly maybe love her best friend in way that’s more than platonic. But accepting it is the hard part. How much longer can she keep this to herself before she bursts? She didn’t need to know. She didn’t want to know. 

It’s good enough to just admire from afar for her. Simply seeing her bed head and half closed eyes is good enough. Hearing her yawn is good enough. It’s better to appreciate what she has than ruin their entire relationship. And on that note,

“Hey! Good morning Marina, how’d you sleep? I’m guessing not too well, considering you’re waking up at 2pm.”

Maybe it’s just easier to keep things how they are.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 4 not writing in agessss I have no motivation lol also sorry if this is a mess it’s currently 3am n I am just. feeling things on this night. also also I didn’t mean 4 this 2 come off as sad I’m sorry if it seems that way this is a positivity only zone GUGFFGVFHN if it makes it better just kno marina does feel the same way ok it’s all fine do not worry!!!! anyways as always feel free 2 leave any sort of comments I love 2 hear them ok ty 4 reading it means a lot 2 me noww goodnight


End file.
